A Trip to the Lake
by MoonOverOuran
Summary: Gwen and her family take a trip to the old family lake house for one last family summer. But will an unexpected blast from her past be a sweet dream or her worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

**I wanted to write this story that was inspired by a recent family vacation of mine. We traveled to Lake of the Ozarks in Missouri and I thought of an interesting story to write. So please enjoy! :3**

**June 12th- The Start of Summer**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

_ The blackness swells up inside me. I feel cold; Goosebumps cover my arms. I can't break free from the dark, icy world around me. I want to scream and make someone hear me. But when I open my mouth… nothing comes out. I'm trapped in my own hell. No one can save me in the blackness. Then I see it come for me: the monster I've feared. It's walking straight toward me, covered in tattered clothing and its voice is chilling._

"_Come to me. Save me. Save me from this world."_

_ It reaches out to me and touches my arm. Its fingers are long, bony, and cold. I feel the creature seep into my skin and start to feel alone and dark. It's the worst feeling I've ever felt. I can't escape. I claw at my own skin, screaming into the darkness. But no one can hear. I'm doomed to a life in this hell with an utter feeling of darkness and loneliness. I'm doomed._

"GWEDOLYN BROOKS! I'm telling you for the last time, come and eat dinner with your family!"

My mother breaks my concentration. She's already told me four times that dinner was ready and apparently, it's an important dinner. Everyone in my family, well… everyone that matters, is gonna be there: My mother and her boyfriend and my brother and I.

I'd much rather be writing my thoughts and dreams down in my journal. Because of every Total Drama season, I need a lot of therapy. I went through a few therapists because the majority weren't helping. My mom and I finally found someone who truly helped me out. I've gotten better but I still have bad dreams like the one I just wrote down. Duncan and I had a terrible break up and I don't even want to think about Trent.

It hasn't been the best two years but they have been productive. Once Total Drama was done I really found myself. My mom, brother, and I moved to a new area so I'm not in the same school. Now, we live right outside of Toronto. I haven't cut my hair in the past year so it's pretty long. It's still the same dull black, dark grey hair with only one streak of midnight blue right in the front. My style has evolved from corsets and miniskirts to denim, tee shirts, and converse. And during my college tour, I got to travel to London to tour an art school. Later that year, I was accepted. My family is still proud of me and I'm heading there this August. I know who I am now and I'm excited.

I start walking down the stairs from my room to the dining room. I walk past the family dog Bruiser, a chocolate lab, and pet him on the head. He's a big baby. I walk in the dining room where I see my younger brother Adam, my workaholic mother, and her boyfriend Tom. They're all waiting patiently for me and my mother has a large smile on her face.

"Gwendolyn, please sit. Tom and I have something to say."

I pull out the chair and sit down on the comfy chair. Maybe she and Tom got engaged… but she doesn't have a ring on her finger. I like Tom and he's a good guy. He's humble and he's not completely loaded… which is the type my mother usually goes for. He's perfect for my mom and nothing like my dad.

"So what's up guys?"

"Tom and I are planning a vacation!"

"Oh awesome! You totally deserve it, mom!"

"Gwen's right, mom! You've been working really hard lately. So where are you and Tom going?"

"Well, um, it's not just Tom and I. Do you kids remember our old lake house we went to when you were younger?"

"The one fourteen hours away in Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri? The one we stopped visiting six years ago when dad left? Yeah I remember. I don't want to go."

"Gwen… listen to your mother for a few seconds before you make up your mind."

"Thank you, Tom. I just thought since you're going to college IN LONDON next year and your brother is going into high school, this could be a really good summer for a two week trip."

"TWO WEEKS!? Mom I can't. I have to get everything ready for London in three months. I don't have time. And have fucked up memories at the lake!"

"Young lady, don't talk to me that way. And we're going in five days. I talked to our friends who rent the place and they're letting us use the cabin. And they said the neighbor has a son your age."

She winks at me and I'm disgusted. The last thing I want on top of this upcoming terrible vacation is a boy.

"No thanks." My mother glares at me from across the table. "Fine. Can I at least have some money for a new swim suit and some summer clothes? If I don't get a say on if I'm going I want a say in what I wear."

"Gwendolyn! Don't ask for money for shopping when I know you have plenty of summer clothes."

"Don't worry, Shelly, I'll give her some money. And she'll need some stuff for London."

"Thank you, Tom. If I have to go on this awful family vacation, I wanna look nice. So I'm gonna take my vegan dinner to my room to plan for this vacation. Thanks so much."

I grab my plate and walk past Tom. He's holding out five twenty dollar bills. Thanks so much, Tom. This is one reason why I really like him. And he's not like my dad in any way.

I get to my room and set my dinner on my desk next to my dream journal my therapist said I keep. I grab my laptop and sit on my bed next to my cat, Midnight. She's a two year old black Norwegian forest cat. I got her after Total Drama when she was ten weeks old. Now we're best friends and she likes to spend all her time in my room.

I open up my laptop and open up Skype while Midnight curls up in my lap. I start a call with my best friend Snow. We met in London when I was touring the school and we've become as close as two people can be through Skype. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey girly!"

Snow is my favorite type of person. She's an albino who is actually happy about who she is. She has white hair with a few purple streaks and bright white skin. Snow is confident and ambitious and British which makes her extra awesome.

"Snow, I shit you not. My mom and Tom dropped a bomb on my brother and me tonight. We're going on a family vacation."

"NO! God, you don't have to wear dorky shirts, do you? Cause my family and I went to the Caribbean once and we had to wear matching outfits. It was torture!"

"It's not anything tropical. We're going to the old lake house in Missouri; the lake house I told you about that we stopped going to after my dad left. Well we're going back because it's our 'last summer together as a family' or some shit like that."

"Well I can understand her reasoning. You are moving to London in three months."

"But we're spending two weeks there! Two weeks!"

"Perfect excuse to go summer shopping. Did you get money?"

"Yeah I told my mom I needed more summer clothes so Tom gave me a hundred dollars. I think I'm gonna head out tomorrow because we're leaving in five days. Oh, and the real kicker is her incentive."

"What? Is she paying you? Because I would do it for three weeks."

"No she's not paying me. She was telling us all about the place now and she said there's a boy my age that lives next door."

"Does she not understand how fucked up your life has become because of boys?"

"Apparently not!"

"Is she at least letting you bring Midnight?"

"Probably. She knows I'm gonna be miserable and I think Bruiser is coming. In that case, midnight is coming."

"Honestly, it doesn't sound that bad, Gwen. You get a shit ton of new clothes, no matching outfits, and you get to bring your two best friends."

"Maybe. But don't worry, I'll keep you updated."

"Great. Well I gotta get to bed. It's 12:30 a.m. here. Good luck baby girl. See you in a few days. Bye!"

I hold up midnight next to me and make him wave with me. "Bye!" And then the screen flashes the call has ended. Five more days of preparing for our "amazing" family trip.

"Gwendolyn, can I come in?" My mom is standing outside my door. "I want to talk to you about the trip."

I shut my laptop. "Sure, come in and tell me all about the next great Brooks adventure." She walks in and sits down next to me on my bed.

"You do realize Tom and I are doing this for everyone's benefit, right? I don't want this to seem like a punishment."

"I know you're trying to be good and everything, but does it have to be two weeks? I really need to get ready for London and I don't think I have time for two weeks away."

"If I give you an extra fifty dollars for shopping tomorrow, will you go for two weeks?"

I have to think about this. I'd need more than just fifty dollars to go for a full two weeks. "Throw in some money for my car when I get to London and let me bring Midnight and I'll go."

"Done! I just want you to have fun." She kisses the top of my head and walks towards the door. "Thanks, honey."

"You're the one who deserves the thanks, mom. You worked hard for this. I love you!"

"Love you, too. Now eat your dinner. You said so yourself, I work hard. And I make special vegan meals for you so eat up!" She smiles and walks out the door and down the hall. I pick up Midnight and put her in my lap and start petting her.

"Well, Midnight, looks like you and I are going to the lake with the family."

**End of Chapter 1!**

**If you like the story, please review and look out for chapter 2!**

**If you have any suggestions for me, message me and I will respond!**

**I really want to continue with this story and I promise it will get more exciting if you give me a chance! Thanks! BYE! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISE I NAMED**

**I got some really positive feedback from chapter 1 so I wanted to write chapter 2. I'm going to try to write at least a chapter every weekend and publish it. But if it doesn't happen, it's because I have stuff to do and I work and homework and stuff.**

**So yeah here's chapter 2**

**June 17th- The Long Ride**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

_No. It's happening again. The darkness. Only it's worse. I can't handle the cold; I'm freezing. And the monster comes even faster for me this time. No please! NO!_

"Gwendolyn Brooks! Time to wake up and leave." Her knocking on my door wakes me from my horrible dreams. Thank goodness for parents.

"Gwen? I'm coming in!" I open my eyes to see her barge in and pull the covers off of my bed. "Gwendolyn, we leave in thirty minutes. Make sure you have everything packed and be ready. Have fun!" She walks out of my room shuts the door behind her.

I sit up in my bed and look over across my room and look in my mirror above my dresser. My hair is everywhere… eh, I'm a mess. I stand up and walk over to the window seat in my room where I put my suitcase and look outside. The sun still hasn't risen and my mom and Tom are loading different bags and snack packs into our rental car. Of course they rented a minivan… at least it has DVD players in it.

I look through my suitcase to make sure I have everything before I zip everything up. I have enough tee-shirts, tank tops, and jean shorts to last the hot two weeks we're going to be there. I have camisoles and flannel pajama pants to wear to bed. I went shopping with my mom's and Tom's money to Victoria's Secret for new bras, underwear, and a new pair of yoga crops. I even had money left for a new pair of TOMS and a new swim suit.

All of my clothes are packed right and my extra items are all here. I zip up my suitcase and grab my iPhone and my computer and put them in a separate bag I use for traveling in the car.

I walk down the steps and outside to the minivan. I shove my suitcase into the trunk and set my other bag in my seat. I walk back into inside and see my mom in the kitchen.

"Gwendolyn, you're not even dressed! Hurry, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Okay, I know. Where's Midnight's carrier?"

"I put it in your room. Now hurry!"

I run up the stairs and into my room. I walk in and see Midnight already curled up in her carrier like the low-maintenance cat she is. I take off my black camisole and my flannel pajama pants and put on a magenta V-neck and a pair of yoga pants, close Midnight's carrier, grab her, slip on my flip flops, and walk out to the car.

"Good, you're here. Is everything here, Tom?"

"Yeah, we got all the snacks and luggage. ROLL CALL! Shelly?"

"Here!"

"Adam?"

"Here!"

"Gwen?"

"Here… unfortunately." My mom gives me a hard glare. "Sorry."

"Gwen, do you have Midnight?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now… BRUISER, here boy!" Tom yells towards the house and our dog comes charging out of the house and jumps into the very back seats of the van. "Okay, kiddos, we have everything. Let's pile in!"

My mom hops in the driver seat behind the wheel and Tom sits in the passenger seat. I sit behind Tom and Adam sits behind my mom. I put Midnight between my brother and my seats. She's crying because she hates car rides. Then of course Bruiser has to start barking at Midnight. This is gonna be a fun ride.

I put my earphones in and turn on my iPhone to start listening to music. The clock says 4:03 a.m. Now only 15 more hours to go. I lean back in my seat, play my music, and almost instantly fall asleep.

**XxXxXxX**

I smell something, something delicious that I live off of everyday. The sweet aroma of coffee is filling the car. I open my eyes wide enough to see a cup of Starbucks coffee sitting in the cup holder in front of me with the name Gwen on it. I grab my iPhone and check the time: 10:12 a.m.

"Finally awake, eh?" Adam looks at me. He's standing outside of the car stretching. "We needed to stop for gas so Tom bought you some coffee and a donut. Nice, huh?"

I pull out my ear buds and grab my coffee. At this point, I'm desperate for it. You could even call me addicted to coffee, but I don't care. It's delicious and it wakes me up.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the door. I get out and stretch while sipping my coffee. Midnight has finally calmed down and is sound asleep and so is Bruiser. Mom and Tom come out of the rest stop plaza.

"Look who decided to wake up!"

"Shut up, Tom. You're used to waking up early. But thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah I know how you are. Shelly, do you want me to drive now?"

"Please. I need to sleep."

"Alright, everyone, only nine more hours to go!" We all groan. Eleven hours is just too much. We pile back in and start driving.

"Gwen, how was sleeping? Was everything alright?"

"Yeah mom, it's been fine lately." Of course I'm lying. She thinks I'm making massive improvements in my mental health when really I'm completely unstable. But she can't know that.

"Well that's great! Adam, you should really get some sleep."

"But mom! I'm about to beat this level and I—"

"No! Sleep! You have plenty of time."

"Fine."

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay everyone, we're here!" My mother's perkiness is astounding even through everything we've done today. We're driving along a dirt road when we come across our home away from home. The car pulls into the gravel driveway. "Let's hop out and take our things in!"

We all get out of the car and help unload. I grab my travel bag, the house key, and Midnight and walk up the curved path to our lake house. It looks the same as I remember it; tall, ominous, and white with stone details. I walk up three steps to the front porch and take out the key. I open up the front door and go inside.

To the right is a set of steps going down to the living area, eat-in kitchen, and the master suite where my mom and Tom will stay. On the left is a set of stairs going up to the other bedrooms in the house. I walk up the steps with my bag and Midnight. At the top of the steps I turn left into a small hallway.

To the left is the main bathroom that Adam and I decorated together; it's filled with fish themed items. And I'm surprised the renters kept it that way. Across the hall from that is my room. It's painted purple and has dark hardwood floors. There is a big window looking over the lake on the far wall. It has simple things like a dresser, a mirror, and a bed in it. Typical things a spare bedroom would contain. I set my travel bag down on the bed and let Midnight out in the room. "Stay here." Yes she's a cat, but she knows some things. I shut the door and move on.

Next door is my brother's room and another room I don't remember. My dad always had the door closed and told me never to go in it. I open the door and find an art studio inside. It's a small room but it has beautiful paintings from wall to wall. It's magical and perfect. One painting in peculiar peaks my interest. It's a little girl that looks like me when I was younger. She's in what I assume to be her father's arms and she's smiling. I look at the artist's signature and it's my dad's signature. I never knew he had this kind of talent. But then again, where do I get it from?

"I knew you would like that one." My mother appears in the doorway of the room. "Yes, your father was talented and he knew how to use a paint brush. All of these are his. The renters loved them so they kept them up."

"Why didn't dad take them after the divorce?"

"Too many memories, he said. You could put some of yours in here, you know. There's a spot somewhere, I'm sure." She smiles at me and I notice a few tears starting to form in her eyes. "Come help us with the bags, would you?"

"Yeah, sure mom." I walk up to her and hug her. She may not understand me completely, but we love each other and we have a bond.

We walk back down to the car and unload the rest of the bags. Bruiser hops out and runs straight inside to check the place out. Everyone walks in with an array of snacks. We walk down the steps and through our blue living space with vaulted ceilings and into the kitchen, which has been renovated since we were here last.

The snacks are set on the island in the kitchen and my mom walks Tom to the master suite. Adam and I walk out to the back yard.

"I forgot about the old fire pit! Remember how we roasted hot dogs and s'mores out here, Gwen?"

"Yeah those were some good times, little brother. The renters really took good care of the house."

"Really good care." He looks down at his watch. "Wait I thought it was gonna take us fifteen hours? It only took fourteen!"

"Missouri is an hour behind Toronto. Didn't they teach you time zones, yet?"

"Oops. Its summer and I'm off the clock for school."

"True, true. Let's go sit on the dock." We walk past the fire pit and sitting area onto the walkway to the dock. It's about twenty feet long before the actual docking part. Once we get on the dock, we check out how everything was kept.

"Gwen, look! They still have our boat!"

"Seriously? That thing is old." We got our boat when I was a kid. So this thing really brings back memories. "Wow, that's awesome."

We walk around some more, check out the seating, and head back to the house.

"How's everything out there looking, kids?"

"Mom, they still have our boat!"

"Really? Oh, Tom, let's go look!" My mom and Tom head out to the dock while my brother and I head back inside.

"Gwen?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna have fun on this trip?"

"I'm gonna try to."

"Good. Mom really wants you to."

"Yeah I know. Hey, I'll race you to your room."

"I'll take you up on that challenge. Start by the couch."

"Alright. Ready? Set… GO!"

**XxXxXxX**

"I've got the hot dogs!"

"I got the graham crackers."

"I'll get the chocolate."

"Let me get the marshmallows."

Just like six years ago, my family is having a big bonfire night. We're roasting hot dogs and s'mores and having lots of fun. We pull out the lawn chairs and grab some kabob sticks. It's gotten dark out so we can't really see too much without any light. I grab a marshmallow and stick it in the fire and watch it cook.

"Mom, I think Bruiser wants some of your hot dog." Adam points out Bruiser's head resting near mom's plate. We all chuckle and mom gives in and hands him a piece of hot dog. For the next hour, we go on chatting about whatever pops into our head. We're all actually having a genuinely good time.

"Oh, Gwen, honey! Look at how beautiful the moon looks over the water! You should draw it."

"Oh my gosh, yes! Hang on… let me grab my sketch book." I hop out of my chair and run inside. I get to my room, give Midnight a few treats and grab my sketch book.

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna go sit on the dock and sketch."

"Don't be too long, Gwen. Tom invited the neighbors to come over and they'll be here any second."

"The neighbor that has a son my own age?"

"Yep!"

"Tell them I'm busy and you can just send him out." I run out to the dock and sit on the edge by the ladder. I stick my feet in and it's freezing. I set my sketch pad on my legs and start drawing. It's the perfect scene. The moon is full and bright. The water is flat and deep black on the surface. The reflection of the moon is dazzling.

I can just barely hear my mom talking to the neighbors. "You can just go out there and talk to her." Great, she's sending him out here.

I hear his footsteps coming closer. All I do is keep sketching because I'm not going to miss this. His footsteps stop just behind me.

"Hey, you must be Shelly's daughter. My dad and I live right next door to you."

Wait… I recognize that voice. It's deep and soothing and wonderfully terrible. No… not here. It can't be him. It's not possible.

I stand up and turn around. Fuck. No. Are you kidding me? I know him. I'll never forget his beautiful green eyes and gorgeous jet black hair. The moon aluminates his face, making him even more beautiful than I remember him.

"Trent?" I ask cautiously.

"Gwen?"

**End of Chapter 2!**

**OOOHHH! What's gonna happen?**

**So if you like my story, make sure to review. If you have suggestions, please message me! **

**Thanks to everyone who read it and already favorited the story after only one chapter!**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hooray for good reviews and happiness! Now let's get into chapter 3!**

**June 17th- A Midnight Swim**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Trent?" I ask cautiously.

"Gwen?"

Shit. It really is Trent. What are the chances that he would live here and be right next door? Didn't my mom recognize him? She wouldn't have sent him out here if she did.

"Wow… it's been so long, Gwen."

"Yeah," I'm struggling to find words. I want to hug him, to give into him and tell him everything and how sorry I am. But at the same time, I don't want to be anywhere near him. "It really has been."

"And what are the odds that we'd both be here?"

"That's what I was thinking too." I give him a good look. Two years has done this boy well. His hair has only gotten maybe an inch longer, his eyes are still as green and beautiful as they were before, and I can tell he's gotten some muscle to him.

"How about we sit down and catch up?"

"Um…" This is not how I wanted my vacation to start. I don't want to reveal my life to Trent. I'm afraid he'll get his hopes up and I'll break him like I did last time we dated. "Sure, let's talk." I can't find a way to say no.

We sit down at the table on the dock across from each other. "So how have you been the past couple of years?" He asks so casually. It's like he doesn't even remember how terrible I was to him.

"I've been pretty good, aside from therapy." I can see the concern in his eyes. "It was just from the show and, you know, all the drama. But I got accepted to an art school in London and I'll be going there this fall."

"Wow, that's awesome. Not the therapy, of course." He looks off to the side. I can tell Trent's just as uncomfortable with this as I am.

"What about you? Do you still do music stuff?"

"Yeah. Actually, I was playing at the coffee shop in town and I was scouted. The guy wants me to go to Hollywood in the fall."

"That's too cool." I remember Trent telling me how badly he wanted to be discovered and become famous. He told me he would write a song especially for me. Now that just seems ridiculous.

There's silence between us. Neither of us wants to reopen old wounds. I look up at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's like this all the time out here. You should draw it some time."

"That's what I was doing before you got here."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"No it's cool." I look back at Trent. "So you live here? I thought you said you lived in Montreal?"

"After the show my dad decided to move. He chose here because this is where he and my mom met. And my dad can visit my mom's grave whenever he wants." I notice a twinkle in his eye when he talks about his mom. "How long are you here?"

"My mom said two weeks. We used to come here for the summer until she and my dad divorced six years ago. Now she has Tom and we all decided it would be okay to come back."

"Two weeks? That's plenty of time to catch up with each other." He smiles at me and I feel warm and fuzzy. Trent's smile always makes me melt, no matter what situation we're in. "How's Duncan?"

"I don't know. We broke up a few weeks after the show ended."

"Oh… sorry."

"Eh, he was a jerk. I was stupid to even leave you for him." Trent smiles at me. "I mean—"

"No I know what you mean. Let's go back and get some s'mores." He stands up and so do I. We walk back to the fire pit together.

When we get back, everyone looks at us. "Dad," Trent's father glances up from his hot dog. "This is Gwen; _the _Gwen." His father's eyes widen.

"Mom, Tom, Adam… this is Trent; _the _Trent." Bruiser barks loudly at Trent. Adam sits in his chair, mouth gaping. Tom, naturally, has no idea what's going on.

"Gwen, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute."

"Yes mother." My mother grabs my arm and leads me back inside and into the kitchen. And once we're inside, she flips out on me.

"Why is he here?"

"You expect me to know? I haven't talked to him in years! Why didn't you recognize him when he showed up?"

"You know I didn't watch that show after the first episode! I couldn't watch them torture you like they did!"

"Okay, fine." She always out argues me. So I decide to think like her and act rational. "We just need to handle this like adults. I'm not going to do anything inappropriate that friends wouldn't do. We can be friends."

"Gwen, he could help. I know how happy you were with him… you told me you loved him at one point."

"I said things I regret. That is one of them. I don't think he can help. Besides, I'm getting better. And weren't you just against him a few seconds ago?"

"I was never against him. And you shouldn't lie to your mother. I saw your journal and I know it's still happening. You just need to—"

"You went through my personal items?" I give my mother a hard glare. "I'm going to my room and going to bed. Tell everyone I said goodnight." I storm out of the kitchen and up to my room.

"Gwendolyn!" I hear my mother calling after me. "Please, don't be like this."

I get to my room and slam the door shut. I turn on a lamp on my bedside table and fall on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Midnight jumps up beside me and curls up at my side. Outside I can hear everyone chatting and having a good time. Everyone but me.

"I guess it's just you and me, Midnight." She meows. "Really? At least you're having a good day."

How could Trent possibly be any good to my insanity? If anything, he'd make it worse. I sit up and look out the window. I see everyone around the campfire. They all look so excited and happy. Then I spot Trent and I feel something in me. I don't know what it is, but it makes me feel secure.

I go over to my suitcase and pull out a red cami and a pair of red and white pajama pants that my mom ordered for me from my school spirit wear catalog. They're my favorite pair because they have "SH" embroidered on them, for South High, so I wear them when I want the world to be quiet; tonight is perfect. I walk out of my room and into the bathroom and take a long, hot shower.

When I get out of the shower, I put my pajamas on, dry my hair, and walk over to the art studio. I look over all the paintings on the wall. None of them strike a chord in me like the one of my dad and me. Next to the painting is an open space on the wall. I walk back to my room and grab my sketch book. I rip out the page with my sketch of the moon over the lake on it. I get some wall tape from one of the desk drawers in the room and put the drawing next to my dad's painting. "Perfect." I say to myself.

I walk back to my room and shut the door. I sit down on my bed and turn the desk lamp off. I snuggle up under the covers with midnight and an old teddy bear my dad won me at a carnival the last time we came here. He wasn't the best dad a kid could have, but he did care at one point.

I turn to face the window and glance at the stars. It's strange to think that just six years ago this was a happy place. Now it's filled with bad memories. I think about my dad. Does he ever miss us? What's he doing now? I keep thinking about him as I get sleepier and sleepier. Eventually, I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

**XxXxXxX**

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look over at the clock on my bedside table and it says 11:48 p.m. I can't go for more than an hour without having terrible dreams about blackness and emptiness. I look over at the window and look at the sky.

Did something just hit the window? No, I'm tired. I'm seeing things. But then it happens again. I get up and walk to the window. I see Trent standing outside throwing pebbles at my window, just like in the movies. He's wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of red swim trunks. I open the window and give Trent the "What the fuck are you doing?" look. He signals me to come outside with him.

"Are you crazy?" I whisper out my window.

"No. But you are if you decide to come with me."

I consider him for a minute. I don't know what he has planned or why we're going out a midnight. Well, what is there to lose?

"Call me crazy."

"Put on your swim suit on and meet me out here."

I nod. Trent smiles as I close my window and shut my curtains. I take off my pajamas and put my black and white polka dot tankini top and bright red bottoms. I rap a towel around myself and grab my keys off of my dresser. I walk quietly throw the house and out the back door to the back yard where I see Trent standing.

"Well, look who's the crazy one."

"Shut up!"

"Follow me." Trent extends his hand and I take it. He leads me out to the dock.

"No." The realization hits me. "I am not going swimming at midnight."

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

"I stuck my feet in earlier and it was freezing! And that was two hours ago!"

"Well, I'll just go in without you."

He takes off his black tee-shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted torso. Trent runs out to the end of the dock and jumps off. A loud splash erupts. I watch his head pop out of the water. "It feels good. Just jump in and you'll be fine. Trust me."

I sigh. He looks too good shirtless with wet hair to resist. I set my towel on a nearby chair and take off my flip flops. "You're lucky you're cute." I say before jumping off the dock. The water is icy cold and goose bumps form as I emerge from the water. My teeth are chattering and I'm shivering.

"Trent, its freezing!" He swims toward me.

"You're just not used to it. Here, let me warm you up." Trent comes over and pulls me into him. I'm alarmed at first; it's all happening so fast. But then, it's a wonderful and warm feeling. I may be freezing, but at least I have Trent to keep me somewhat warm. I realize the feelings I had once are re-emerging. I'm starting to enjoy his touch. I'm enjoying being with him. Trent and I look into each other's eyes.

"I'm really happy our paths crossed again, Gwen. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. But I was terrible to you. I made you go crazy and I was a bitch and just assumed everything was about me. You shouldn't be happy for seeing me again. I'm terrible and—"

"No, Gwen, don't. I forgive you for everything, no matter what you say."

"You sure?" I give him a sympathetic look. I don't want him to forgive me just because I want him to.

"One hundred percent sure! Now I want to ask you something."

"Okay…." I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"Do you hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. Like a date." He's confident with his words.

A date. I haven't been on a date since Duncan. And it wasn't a pleasant experience. I think it over in my head. Pros: Trent's a nice guy. Cute, tall, great voice, and we have good chemistry. Cons: this could make my insanity level increase. I continue to weigh the pros and cons and make my decision.

"Sure. I'll go on a date with you tomorrow. What do you have planned?"

"I guess you'll have to show up to find out." His mysteriousness is cute. "Now let's get out of the water. I'm cold."

"Yeah, me too." We climb out of the water and grab our towels. We walk back to the house.

"See you tomorrow." Trent gives me a hug and walks back to his house. I walk back inside and see my brother sitting in a recliner in the living room.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come home."

"Don't tell mom." I'm panicking. My brother enjoys getting me into trouble all the time and mom always takes his side. "I'll do whatever you want."

"No need to sis. It won't cost you anything. We're on vacation." He smiles an evil smirk. "But don't worry. I have something planned for next time."

"Thanks. Now go to bed." I tussle Adam's hair and walk upstairs to my room. I take off my wet swim suit and put my pajamas back on. I put my hair in pigtails and lay back down in bed. So, I have a date tomorrow. I think I'll sleep okay tonight.

**End Chapter 3**

**If you like the story, please review and favorite and follow it! If you have suggestions, message me.**

**Keep looking out for chapter 4! Thanks! Bye :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

**Geezuz Louisis! I am SOOOOOOO sorry about not writing in… um… forever. I've just been really busy and stuff. But sorry for the excuses and here's chapter 4! **

**June 18th- Getting Ready**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and see light seeping in through my window. Last night was one of the few nights I've been able to sleep without the nightmares in a very long time. I push my blanket off of me and sit up. I stand up and walk over to my window. It's a beautiful day outside: the sun is shining and the lake is a perfect shade of blue. Today is the perfect day for a date. A date with Trent. I smile to myself. A date seems almost impossible to me recently. But there's something different about this date… it seems almost easy.

I walk away from my window and head for the door. On my way out, I see the clock. Wow, it's already 9:30 a.m. I walk out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. My mom is standing there, almost expecting me. I grab a mug from one of the cabinets and poor some coffee into it.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." She gives me a curious look. "Did you sleep okay? Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you." I'm being honest with her. After last night, I can't really be mad at anything. "And I didn't have any nightmares last night."

"I didn't think you would," I take a sip of my coffee. "After what happened last night with Trent."

I almost choke on my coffee. "Um… what are you talking about?"

"You think I didn't hear the rocks hitting the window and the splashing?"

"Uh…" I desperately search my mind for some kind of excuse. "I can… um… explain it."

"So what time is your date?"

I sigh. "He didn't say." Why is she so good at being a mom?

"Do you have anything nice to wear?"

"… No."

"Then we'll go out and get something for you from the second hand store after breakfast"

"We can't go to the mall?"

"There is no mall in the Ozarks. Now go get your brother. He's been outside for the past half hour."

"Ugh, fine." I grab my coffee and walk out to the boat dock. I see my brother standing at the edge of the dock, looking out at the water. Out on the water I see a tall blonde girl water skiing. I walk up behind him, making sure he doesn't hear me.

"You're drooling." I say to him. He jumps so much, he almost falls into the water.

"Why did you do that?" Adam turns around and gives me the "WTF?" look.

"You realize she's probably twice your age, at least. And it would probably never happen regardless."

"You can't let a fourteen year old dream?" He looks back out. "Holy shit, why are they coming towards us?"

"Hey, language!" I look out and see the boat pulling the blonde come towards us. The blonde jumps off her skis and swims to our dock.

"She obviously noticed me and wants to talk to me." Adam smiles proudly in my direction.

"You're funny." I tussle his hair as the blonde gets out of the water using our ladder. She looks familiar, and her face strikes a chord in my head.

"Hey guys. Sorry I used your dock and stuff, but I noticed you watching me and I recognized you. So I thought I'd stop by and say hi." Adam and I give the blonde a puzzled look. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"No… I don't." I smile politely to make sure I don't seem rude.

"I'm Natalie. Natalie Greenland? We used to hang out as kids when you guys came here for the summer. We were best friends, Gwen. And of course I remember you, Adam." She flashes a perfect white smile at us. That smile… I remember her now. We played together when we were kids. We were best friends. But she changed since when I last saw her; she got taller, tanner, skinnier, and her boobs came in. Now, Natalie is the perfect girl.

"Yeah, I remember you, Natalie. It's been years. Has your family been living here all along?"

"We loved it so much, we decided to move here. Adam, you've grown up since I last saw you. You got taller and it looks like you've got some muscle to you." Natalie smiles at Adam and his face gets bright red.

"W-Well…" he stutters. "The years have done you well, too." He chuckles awkwardly.

"Still as dorky as ever." Natalie tussles his hair, just like I did earlier. "Well I should be going. Sorry to intrude on your time. Gwen, we'll have to hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds great. And you were no trouble."

"Okay! I'll see you guys later." Natalie hops back into the water and swims out to the boat. She puts her skis back on and waves to us as she skis away.

"She's not half my age. She's as old as you. There's a chance!"

"Okay, have fun with that." I leave my brother to dream on the dock. I get to my backyard when I see Trent come out from his house next door. Of course he looks gorgeous in his red plaid boxers and white t-shirt. I look down at myself. A cami and pajama pants and my gross hair in pigtails… I think Trent wins the pajama round this morning.

"Hey Gwen. What time should I pick you up today?" He walks over from his yard to mine.

"Um… I guess… I don't know actually. What time do you think?"

"How about you eat a light lunch and I'll pick you up around one?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I smile at him, realizing I need to get moving. "Okay well I gotta get ready… and… stuff."

"Okay," Trent moves closer to me. "I'll see you later." He kisses me on the cheek and walks back to his house. I smile as I walk back into the kitchen.

"Well aren't you two cute?" My mother smiles at me and hands me an apple. "Eat this and we'll head out once you're ready. One o'clock, right?"

"Creep much?" I take the apple and walk back up to my room. I fall on my bed and start fan-girling. I've never been so excited for a date.

I get up and pick out a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I get dressed and wolf down my apple. I run downstairs and into the kitchen.

"That was fast. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say as I toss my apple core in the garbage. The clock on the wall says its 10:15 a.m. "Let's get going!"

We walk to the front door. I slip my flip flops on and we head out to the car.

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh, Gwendolyn, I like this one. It's very pretty." My mom holds up a dress to show me.

"Ew, mom, it's gross. It's pink and it has ruffles and it's sparkly."

"Really… I thought it was a winner." I give my mother puzzled look. "Fine. What do you have."

I hold up a purple dress with a black sash in the middle. I look at the tag and it says it's from American Eagle. It's my size and only ten dollars. "If you don't like this one, I'm buying it myself."

"Try it on, let's see how it looks."

I take the dress over to the dressing room and go inside. After I lock the door I take off my clothes and put the dress on. It's perfect. It's a nice color and it fits me perfectly. I take the dress off and put my clothes on. I walk out of the dressing room to my mom.

"It's perfect. I'm buying it."

"You didn't even let me see it on you. Put it on again and show me."

"No, mom, I already know it's perfect."

My mom sighs. "Fine. But you're buying it."

"Fine by me."

**XxXxXxX**

When we're home, I shower and curl my hair once it's dry. I put on my nicest push-up bra and put the dress on. The clock on my desk says 12:45 p.m. I only have a few minutes, so I grab my makeup bag and head into the bathroom. I flip the switch that turns on the lights over the mirror. It takes me the next ten minutes to do all of my makeup perfectly. The last thing I do before heading out is put my grandmother's earrings in; the earrings she gave me a few months before she died. My grandmother married her high school sweet heart and had a happy marriage so I'm hoping her earring will give me good luck. Not that I want to marry Trent or anything, but… happy relationships… and… stuff.

I go into my dad's art studio and look at the painting he made of me. I smile, remembering he loves me no matter what. He was always so cool and collected, and I'm hoping he'll rub off on me. I walk back to my room. Midnight is curled in a ball, sleeping in my bed. I grab my phone and put it in the pockets my dress has. Everything is better with pockets. I slip on a pair of black flats. I stare at myself in my full length mirror, getting one last look at myself. My hair is curved perfectly, framing my face and highlighting the dyed part of my hair perfectly. The earrings are perfect with the perfect dress. Everything is going to be perfect… especially Trent. I head downstairs to see my mom and Tom waiting for me.

"Gwendolyn, please let me get a picture of you."

"Mom, it's just a date. Calm down."

"If it's just a date, why did you take so much time to get ready?" Tom punches my arm.

"Ew, get out of here Tom." I say jokingly. I hear a car horn coming from outside. "Well, that's my ride."

"But honey, my picture!"

"Oh sorry, mom," I say opening the front door. "Maybe later… or maybe never." I head through the door and see Trent sitting in the front seat of an old, rusty pick-up truck. Oh yeah, this is gonna be a good date.

**End Chapter Four**

**Note 1—Sorry no date this chapter. I got to the dress part and it seemed like a lot for one chapter for how much I wanted in the date chapter. BUT DON'T WORRY. Date chapter is next time. I PROMISE!**

**Note 2—Weekend updates probably will not happen because I'm simultaneously lazy and busy. But I will try my best!**

**Note 3—Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
